


El dragon.

by Playboksmad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Español, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Yaoi, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playboksmad/pseuds/Playboksmad
Summary: Sin saberlo, tal vez, el dragón me atrapo con su cola y yo feliz asfixiado por esa hermosa criatura.
Relationships: Charlie x Draco
Kudos: 3





	El dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas por leer y disculpen alguna mala ortografía.

Me he preguntado muchas veces si soy pervertido o no, si lo que pienso es normal o no, porque en verdad tengo miedo de mí mismo, pero miedo de verdad, no ese miedo que se pasa con los días como si fuera algo ligero, cuando sé que en verdad no es nada ligero pensar que un niño es hermoso a tal nivel de pensar en cómo sería en la cama. Es que en verdad no puede llegar ser normal pensar de esa forma, aunque sé que niño, niño, no es ahora, tiene diecisiete años, y hasta diría que es casi de mi porte, pero vengo pensando de esa forma tan sucia desde que cumplió trece años, a pesar de lo que lo conozco a los once, ¡once años! Es terrible, fue terrible. Esos años fueron una tortura, pensar de esa forma, ver su piel lechada he imaginar cómo estaría después de unas mordidas, ver de vez en cuando su pequeño trasero que tenía, porque ahora lo tiene bien formado el maldito demonio, ver su cara, oh su cara de ángel, que en ese tiempo lo tenía casi redonda, con sus mejillas que fácilmente se sonrojaban cuando se ejercitaba, su diminuta boca, su lacio cabello rubio suelto cada vez que venía y estirado hacia atrás cuando sus padres venían a buscarlo, su sonrisa soberbia que sigue latente en su rostro ya estirado que dejo paso a un niño completamente erótico, ¡erótico! ¿Por qué llego a pensar estas cosas? Oh Dios, ¿Por qué? Es niño, y no cualquier niño, es el niño en que mi hermano menor, Ron, lo considera como su mejor amigo después de Harry. Y por lo que entiendo de códigos de amigos, es que no se puede meterse con el hermano del amigo, y viceversa, ya que si dicha relación llegase a existir y se termina, la amistad entre ellos se acabaría, y no quiero arruinar una amistad de años y menos de mi hermano pequeño.

Aunque siendo honesto, si todos ese obstáculos no existieran; su edad, la amistad que tiene con mi hermano, si eso no existiera, no funcionaría de todos modos, porque hablando respecto a mi vida amorosa, soy un desastre al coquetear, soy un adulto con mente de niño, y que en su vida solo ha tenido dos novios que por suerte me dejaron, suerte para ellos, ya que en verdad ellos se merecían algo mucho mejor que yo, en verdad, no soy digno para nadie, tengo sexo como un puerco, apenas me fijo en los detalles, y siendo honesto, cuando estaba con ellos, cuando tenía sexo con ellos, cuando pasaba tiempo que supuestamente debieron ser valiosos, en mi mente solo se apoderaba imágenes de un hermoso ángel rubio de ojos azules que con el tiempo crecía y se volvió un hermoso demonio, intocable. Es intocable, incluso hasta para los chicos. Aun me acuerdo cuando jugaban al ‘’a tocar al hurón’’, así lo llamaban porque cuando era pequeño tenía un mal olor, ya que cuando regresaban del internado pues los demás, y principalmente sus padres se dieron cuenta que él no era bueno para bañarse cuando iba al internado, y también le decían hurón por lo flexible, delgado y alto que era a su edad de once años cuando se conocieron todos en Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, un internado que parece castillo que está ubicado en las altas montañas de la hermosa Escocia frente de un enorme lago. Ahí estudie también, al igual que todos mis hermanos, todos fuimos por una beca por familia numerosa, y ahí se conocieron mi hermano y sus amigos, y el, ese demonio disfrazado de ángel. Cada año, al finalizar el internado, ellos vienen a la casa de Ron, como para pasar las primeras semanas de vacaciones y luego sus padres vienen a buscarlos, cada año ellos vienen y hace un torbellino la casa, cada año vienen justo cuando mis vacaciones llegan luego de haber cuidado animales en granjas durante todo el año, incluyendo navidad y año nuevo, cada año el viene, más grande, más hermoso, y cada año tengo la necesidad de estar ahí, escucharlo, escuchar su risa, y tan solo verlo feliz, yo logro ser feliz, cosa que no me ha pasado nunca con una persona ajena a mi familia, lo cual me perturba ya que su presencia me pone nervioso, ansioso, y con la tentación de querer tocarlo todo el tiempo, cuando sé que está mal, muy mal, por ser menor de edad, por ser el amigo de mi hermano, y porque tiene novio, un tal Theodore.

Cuando me entere que era homosexual fue como si hubiese tenido una fiesta de felicidad en mi interior, fue como si su confesión fuera como un ligero empujón a conquistarlo, hasta que llego en la parte de novio, ahí todo se jodio, por completo, ya que lo vi tan feliz en hablar sobre él, y cuando vino con él el año pasado, pues digamos que todo giro entorno a ese chico, lo cual es un asco para mí, que tengo que después tragarme ese nudo en mi garganta que me genera una especie de angustia desagradable al que tengo que fingir que no tengo, que tengo que sonreír, fingir que nada me malo me pasa.

Desde el año pasado que siento que no soy yo mismo, que me consumí al solo verlos a los dos juntos, que mi corazón se hizo trizas de a poco. Entonces decidí no ir a mi casa estas vacaciones por si vuelven los dos juntos. Tengo la mía, frente de un bosque, una linda, acogedora cabaña ubicado en Shere en el condado de Surrey, bueno en realidad es lejos de la localidad, casi a la salida, y es solamente mía, estaré solo yo y nadie más, ya hable con mis padres con anticipación y les invente que estaba enfermo y que no quería contagiarlos, lo entendieron, un año que no vaya a verlos no le hará daño a nadie, o ese creí.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces en mi cama?!

¡No podía creerlo, enserio, ¿Cómo es posible que este aquí?! En verdad no podía creerlo, él estaba en mi cama, y no vestido decentemente como debería de hacerlo cualquier persona normal, sino que estaba desnudo cubierto solo en sus partes íntimas con mis sabanas, ¡mis sabanas!

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué…?-Apenas podía salir la voz, es lógico, cualquier persona que llega del trabajo para tener su merecidas vacaciones y se encuentra con un chico desnudo se volvería eufórico.-Sal de mi cama, y vístete.

-Un ‘’hola’’ hubiese sido lindo recibir, como un buen recibimiento, aunque viniendo de ti, sería mucho pedir.

Y más encima se pone altanero.

-Sal ya, y vístete.

Mantuve mi mirada hacia arriba todo el momento en que se vestía, (y mire un poco cuando se agacho a recoger su pantalón) pero nada más, ni más ni menos.

-Listo, te doy permiso para que me veas, porque siendo honesto tu mirada hubiese sido como un puerco viendo el barro.

-¿Qué te pasa? Vienes aquí, a mi casa, sin mi permiso, te acuestas en mi cama, y te quedas desnudo con una confianza que jamás te he dado, y más encima me insultas en mi casa. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-Número uno- Se acercó rápidamente y estoicamente hacia mi alzando su dedo índice.-no me hables en ese tono, numero dos-Alzo su segundo dedo mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su brazo como cruzándolos.- yo puedo, y quiero, así que esta demás preguntar porque vine, número tres: hace calor, no iba a permitir que este escultural cuerpo sudara ni una gota, y número cuatro: no es insulto lo que te digo, es verdad, pareces un puerquito, u oso, no sé, como quieras llamarte, yo prefiero puerco, es lo más cercano a ti.

Nunca, en mi vida, he querido golpearlo como ahora que tengo unas ganas enorme de tomarlo y aventarlo al balcón de mi habitación.

-Agarra tus cosas, y lárgate, no me importa cómo, lárgate.

-¿Y ni si quiera me vas hacer un tour en tu casa? Bueno, en realidad ya lo hice antes de que llegaras. Pero como eres el dueño pensé que serias un buen anfitrión, un buen amo de casa, como la señora Molly les enseño a cada uno de sus hijos, o ¿es que quiere que la llame para que te recuerde como recibir a los invitados?

Dijo separando sus brazos y los ponía atrás como si fuera un niño inocente, ojala lo fuera.

-¿Me estas amenazando con mi madre?

-No, solo quiero ayudarte a recordar cómo es ser una buena persona, si no te acuerdas yo poder ayudarte. Déjame marcarla.

-¿Qué?

Vi como de manera rápido saco su celular de una maleta, ¡de una maleta! No la vi, y mucho menos vi venir que se acercara de golpe de nuevo y me pusiera su celular helado en mi oreja.

-Di: hola.

Su susurro, su aliento a menta casi me hizo dar una erección, es cierto, soy un puerco.

-¿Hola?

-¿Charlie? Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gusto la primera sorpresa?

-¿Primera, mami?

-Sí, es que los chicos se organizaron y me dijeron que querían darte una sorpresa, bueno sorpresa ya no es.

-Pero estoy enfermo….-Tosí un poco, y vi como el chico de al frente se fue a sentar en el borde de mi cama con sus piernas cruzadas, su mano izquierda tapando su boca, alzaba la ceja mientras sonreía, estúpido.

-Oh, cariño, es que no quisieron que la pasaras solo. Todos los años vienes siempre, así que cuando les dije que no vendrías, idearon este plan, pero el chico Malfoy llego primero porque los demás quisieron pasar primero a la casa de Harry a recoger unas cosas he irán al otro día, así que espéralos. Adiós, cariño, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mami.-Colgué el celular, se lo pase rápido y mire al demonio-ángel ante mi.-Eres un asco, todos lo son. Quiero mis vacacione solo, voy a llamar a Ron.

Fui hacia la escalera abajo cuando me grito.

-Hazlo.

-Lo hare porque quiero.

Grite a mitad del escalón mirando hacia la puerta de mi habitación donde escuche que salía una voz suave y gruesa.

-Sí, sí, sí.

Enserio, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso me golpee en la cabeza y no me di cuenta que me traslade a un mundo paralelo? ¿Acaso estoy drogado? ¿O ellos? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Cuando por fin era libre, y este dragón llego a devorarme.

Dragón, dragón, la constelación de dragón, la constelación Draco, su nombre, poderoso incluso hasta en su nombre, de poder, que irónicamente tiene su apellido con significado de mala suerte, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, poder y destrucción, en ambos nombres, en una sola persona, eso es lo que es este ángel escupe fuego es para mí ya calcinado corazón.

-Ron.

Ya estaba abajo donde encontré mi celular en la barra de la cocina. Mi casa en si es más o menos pequeña, todo de madera gruesa, con una escalera afuera, con una silla columpio al lado derecho de la puerta, ahí me pongo cuando llueve a mirar la lluvia con una taza de té, al entrar se encuentra primero con la cocina al lado derecho, todo de madera, pequeña, y simple, al lado izquierdo algunos sillones cubiertos de lana hechos por mi madre, y una chimenea al centro, al fondo, pasando por un pequeño pasillo se ve una alargada mesa en el comedor que tengo para cuando viene mi familia de sorpresa, con un gran ventanal deslizando hacia al bosque, y atrás de la mesa, al lado izquierdo esta la escalera que lleva a mi habitación, más otras seis para mi familia.

-Charlie, hola.

La voz gruesa y torpe de mi hermano salió a relucir luego de haberlo marcado como tres veces

-Quiero que me digas que es cierto que vendrán mañana.-No me pregunte porque no me había respondido, ni menos por qué Draco vino antes, solo quería deshacerme de él, y si era posible, de ellos también.-Dime, Ron.

-Si… es que.-Escuche como habían susurros, y más susurros, risas, ¿Por qué habían risas? Esto no era para risas.-Lo siento, Charlie, bueno, ¿Qué decías?

-Ron, por favor.

Estaba cansado, había atendido muchos perros, cachorros, gatos, dos cerdos, y fui a ver a una cabra embarazada, y en verdad fue cansador.

-Ah, cierto, cierto. Es que queríamos ir a verte, pero a Harry se les quedaron algunas cosas importantes en su casa, así que nos vamos a quedar solo por hoy. Pero… en verdad no creo que podamos ir a tu casa, estamos viendo la televisión y la estación de tren están en protesta, y nadie quiere tomar el tren.

-¿Protesta? ¿En la estación de tren?

-Sí, acabo de verlo en la televisión, ya te dije, es una gran protesta, no sé si podremos ir mañana, pero de ahí te aviso, adiós.

-¡Espera…!

Mierda, lo único malo que tiene mi casa es que no tiene TV, ni radio, y mucho menos tengo internet, no me gusta esas cosas, no me es necesario, pero justo ahora lo único que quiero es ver un maldito televisor para saber si mi hermano dice la verdad o no. No es que Ron se mentiroso, pero ¿una protesta en la estación de tren? ¿Enserio? Casi ni ocurre eso, es casi imposible.

De la nada comencé a escuchar unas pisadas que se acercaban, se puso frente de mí, al otro lado de la barra, con su suéter con cuello negro, resaltando su aterciopelada piel blanca, sus labios finos rosados, y sus ojos azules como dagas que atravesaban mi corazón.

-Por lo que veo, tendrás que dormir aquí, así que elige cualquier habitación, pero te digo desde ahora; no me molestes, estoy cansado, y quiero dormir.

-Está bien.

Su sonrisa siempre me acelera el corazón, es como una droga que necesito, y por eso hace unos tres años atrás le saque fotos a ‘’escondida’’, cuando él no me veía, para sacarle fotos sonriendo y así drogarme en casa, no me masturbaba y nada por el estilo, solo era feliz con verlo sonreír, mas escucharlo reír. Pero lo que me hizo entristecer, y darme cuenta lo mal que estaba emocionalmente fue desde el año antepasado que confeso ser gay y tener novio, y más aún al traerlos el año pasado y pasar todo el tiempo con él. La mayoría de sus sonrisas fueron para él, solo para él, y cuando le sacaba fotos lo cortaba en mi celular, y luego trataba de ser yo el que le causara sus sonrisas, en la cena, o en cualquier momento, cantando canciones de su cantante favorito, o poniendo una banda sonora de su película favorita por ‘’casualidad’’ y verlo sonreír, la mayoría de las veces pasaba, pero cuando hablaba, trataba de dar un buen chiste, o algún tema interesante ni si quiera me miraba, en verdad no existo en su vida, y eso me entristeció en verdad al darme cuenta de la realidad, y me amargo durante toda la vacaciones, y el resto del año que no lo vi y al pensar en lo feliz que debería de estar con su novio. Me amargue tanto que genere un ambiente toxico en mi lugar de trabajo, y tuvieron que hacer un grupo y decirme que mi comportamiento estaba muy raro y que tenía que mejorar, o tendrían que hablar con nuestro jefe, ya que cuando tocaba algún animal no lo hacía con el mismo amor, o la dedicación que lo hacía antes, y eso lo notaron, así que tuve que ir al psicólogo lo que resto de los meses antes de las vacaciones, no le dije que me enamore de un niño, el amigo de mi hermano, sino que le invente que en verdad era un compañero de trabajo, y al relatarle lo que sentía, lo que me pasaba por mi cabeza, y me recomendó en darme un respiro, y tratar de ‘’alejarme’’ de él, lo que más pudiera. Y eso hice, pero ya vi que no funciono. Todo fue en reversa, de nada sirvió ahorrarme dinero para el pasaje, ni que les dijera con anticipación a mis padres que no iría, ni muchos menos en creer que esto funcionaria. Si debía alejarme de ese dragón devora corazones, debí comenzar por las fotos que tengo guardadas bajo llave (porque cuando viene mi familia de sorpresa y Fred y George se meten en todos mis cajones para ‘’pillarme’’ en algo), y romperlas, romper cada foto, luego quitar de mi mente que sin el no puedo respirar, como justo ahora, que enserio que dolor más grande tengo en mi estómago, como un peso, como si tuviera un saco de papas ahí. Abrí los ojos lentamente y todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mi cabello, hasta la punta de mis dedos se endurecieron, y mis vellos se erizaron, esto debe ser una pesadilla.

-Voy….-Ni sabía cómo hablar.-Ah… voy hacer comprensivo, quizás estés drogado, o tuviste un problema con tu novio, y quieres vengarte. Pero…. No creo que estar desnudo, sobre mi cuerpo sea una buena forma, a no ser que quieras que el piense que tú y yo…. Ya sabes.

-¿Qué cosa?

¿Por qué habla bajo? Como si estuviese gimiendo, ¡¿Por qué estaba desnudo?! ¿Acaso es el día de los inocentes? No, no, estamos en Julio, entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Te gusta cómo me veo.

-Este…

-No fue una pregunta.

Claro que no lo fue, cualquiera se daría cuenta de su escultural cuerpo, piernas torneadas, su visible trasero por los costados, sus carnosos muslos que brillaban, con su cintura ligeramente marcada, su torso plano, blanco como la leche y algunos tiernos lunares cerca de su pezón izquierdo, de los cuales estaban muy rosados, sin vello, y con piercing.

-¿Quién te lo hizo?

-Un amigo en Rusia, digamos que me gusta el dolor.

-No tienes edad para eso.

-Tampoco para esto.

Su cadera al moverse hizo que su pomposo trasero frotara con mi pene que por desgracia reacciono rápido.

-Parece que algo se despertó aquí abajo.

Deje de respirar al ver su mirada que creí que se oscureció como una marejada tormentosa, tenía cada brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza, los doblo un poco y acerco su rostro contra el mío, pero por un milésimo de segundo mire hacia afuera, era de noche.

-¿No tienes frio?

-¿Qué?

-Es de noche, ¿no tienes frio?

Creo que fue la mejor escusa que tuve para alejarlo rápidamente de mí, al tomarlo de su cadera y empujarlo lo más rápido de posible hacia un lado y levantarme para buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida en mi habitación y pasársela, todo sin mirarlo.

-¿No me quieres mirar?

-No…Draco, escucha, no sé lo que te está pasando, si tienes una crisis o algo, pero te digo que en verdad, esto no está bien.

Suspire y fui hacia al balcón no antes de no haber cerrado el ventanal para que no le entrara aire, en cambio era todo lo que quería yo. Aire para aclarar mi mente con la luz de la media luna iluminando la punta de los árboles y aclarando algo la oscura noche.

-¿Por qué eres así, Charlie?

Su voz me hizo saltar de repente, ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Y con mi bata roja que curiosamente tiene un drago en la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Lo que quiero creo que no lo voy a conseguir hoy, pero ahora no me importa lo que quiero…

-¿Draco Malfoy no le importa lo que quiere?

-Chistoso, claro que sí. –Su sonrisa que a mi parecer es una perfecta combinación de soberbia y coquetería de alguna forma me relaja, aunque no debiera.-Y lo que quiero es saber lo que tú quieres, que te pasa.

-¿Enserio me preguntas eso? Vienes de la nada, desnudo a mi casa, y te pones encima mío mientras duermo, desnudo, y me preguntas que me pasa.

-Bueno, es como yo te gusto pensé que todo fluiría más rápido, pero ya vi que no.

-¿Cómo…? Tu… tu… tu no me gustas, no… no, no, no. Tu no me gustas, eres un niño, eres… el amigo de mi hermano, tienes novio…. No, tú… no, no, no, no me gustas…. Tu….

-Escucha, ahora mismo te dejo que digas todas las estupideces que estás diciendo solo porque quiero saber qué te pasa, pero si fuera por mí, te daría una cachetada para que reprogrames tu cerebro.

Tenía razón, respire hondo disimuladamente y exhale rápido para por lo menos sacar una pregunta bien formada y con lógica.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya, Charlie, vamos ¿es que no es obvio?

-No, créeme que no. Vengo de mi último día de trabajo para descansar, y tener mis merecidas vacaciones, y apareces de la nada así. ¿Por qué desnudo? ¿A qué se debe todo esto tan repentino, Draco?

-No lo es, es más que obvio que te gusto. Y….es más que obvio que tú me gustas.

-¡No, no lo es, jamás lo fue! ¿En que fuiste obvio? ¿En ignorarme, o mirarme como si fuera un estúpido?

-No, no, no era mi intención hacerte sentir así.

-Pues lo fue. Dios, mierda… yo soy mayor que tú por seis años, pero cuando estoy contigo es como si tuviera catorce al sentirme mal por el hecho de que me ignoras, es confuso. Y si, si, si, para que negarlo ahora que lo dices.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me gustas, me gustas mucho, y ahora que me doy cuenta, quizás fui muy obvio…

-¿Quizás? Yo creo que fuiste más que obvio cuando dije que me gustaba mucho James Blake, y tu comenzaste poner sus canciones mientras yo pasaba cerca tuyo, o cuando pusiste la banda sonora de Amélie, cuando a ti no te gusta su película.

-¿Cómo sabes que no me gusta?

-Lo dijiste cuando apenas se estrenó, lo fuiste a ver con dos amigos tuyos, y te quedaste dormido a la mitad de la película.

-O sea que si me escuchas.

-Pues claro que sí. No mirare, o cuando te miro lo hago de una forma fría para que no te des cuenta de la verdadera cara de estúpido que pongo al mirarte o en pensar en ti, solo porque no quería sentir tu rechazo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que quizás te gusto, y cuando salías que tenías un novio, me rompías el corazón y matabas todas mis esperanzas, hasta que rompías con ellos.

-Ellos rompieron conmigo, de hecho.

-Mejor aún, significa que no lograron ver el tesoro que hay en ti.

-¿Ahora soy un tesoro? ¿Dónde quedo lo del puerco?

-Oh, eso si eres, eres gordito, comes mucho, y te vez muy abrazable, y cada vez que miras alguna hamburguesa pareciera que te cayera baba.

-Es que son deliciosas.

Logre sentir por desgracia mi cara arder, debo tener las mejillas algo rojas, que mal.

-Lo sé. También sé que te gusta la hamburguesa, la pizza y los hot dog en ese orden, que te gusta las películas de acción, y todas las películas donde sale esa actriz Melissa McCarthy, sé que te gusta ver futbol pero no eres de ningún equipo, tu color favorito es el naranja, pero lo irónico es que no te gusta la fruta naranja en sí, no te gusta la mermelada, cuando tienes sueño tu rostro hace un gesto muy tierno al arrugar tu nariz, te gusta tener barba en invierno, por alguna extraña razón te gusta el maíz entero pero no cuando están en trozos, te fascina la sopa de pollo de tu madre, y tu animal favorito, aunque digas lo contrario a los demás, es el gato.

-Claro que no.

-¿Enserio? Entonces veo mal cuando pones esa misma cara al ver la hamburguesa cuando vez un gato en la calle.

Y su sonrisa soberbia regreso, pero lo sentí de cierta forma nostálgica, al numerar cada cosa, y decir eso final.

-Quita tu sonrisa de tu rostro.

-No puedo. No ahora que nos estamos sincerando por fin.

-No, no lo estamos. Yo… no creo que estés diciendo la verdad del todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque no entiendo que te pongas desnudo aquí en mi casa, o como es que te gusto tanto, que notas cada cosa que digo o hago, si tienes novio.

-Pues…. Eso fue una mentira.

-¿Mentira?

-Claro, ¿o es que no te resulto extraño que Theodore y yo nunca nos besáramos?

Ah… es cierto.

-Pues… si lo dices ahora sí, supuse que quizás no se daban besos porque les daba vergüenza.

-Un Malfoy jamás siente vergüenza ante nada, y mucho menos confesar su amor por alguien.

-Espera…. Espera-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy raro.-Espera…. Tu dijiste que sabias que no me gustaba Amélie, ¿desde ese entonces yo te gusto?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Pues porque en ese mismo año tú y mi hermano recién se conocieron, ¿o sea que te gustaba desde que tenías once años?

-¿Enserio no me reconoces ni un poco?

-¿Tengo que?

-Charlin.

Fue como si un golpe de unas fotografías viniera directo de mi rostro. Charlin, Charlin. Hubo un niño que me decía así cuando tenía quince años.

**_Estaba de vacaciones y mis padres fueron a visitar a unos tíos que vivían en el pueblo, se iban a demorar ya que como vivíamos atrás de las montañas, alejados del pueblo, el trayecto era muy largo en auto, así que entre Bill, Percy y yo tratamos de cuidar de nuestros hermanos menores, y tengo un recuerdo casi borroso de cuando George vino corriendo hacia la casa gritando que había perdido a Ron, así que Percy se quedó con los gemelos y con le pequeña Ginny, mientras Bill y yo fuimos a buscarlo, nos separamos ya que conocíamos el lugar como la palma de nuestra mano, él fue a un lugar donde había un pozo a la mitad, y yo fui a un lago escondido entre los árboles, recuerdo haber llegado ahí, y no verlo, pero cuando me iba ir, escuche un sonido en el agua, gire, y vi a alguien ahogándose, me metí lo más rápido posible pensando que era Ron, hasta que entre y vi una cabellera algo rubio como para ser mi hermano, lo tome y lo saque. Ahí afuera, cuando lo puse en las pequeñas piedras vi que era un niño con la edad de Ron, y que no respiraba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo respirar en ese momento, me bloquee, pero yo vi en televisión que se daba respiración de boca a boca, cosa que hice, y luego presione su pecho de una manera bruta, no funciono rápido, pero seguí, y seguí, estaba muy concentrado en verlo respirar que cuando me escupió el agua a mi rostro me asuste, pero el niño seguía y seguía tosiendo hasta que lo vi sonrojándose._ **

**_-¿Estas bien?_ **

**_-Sí, si… gracias._ **

**_Lo tome con cuidado y lo senté junto a mí, y lo abrace poniendo mi brazo en su hombro ya que no paraba de temblar._ **

**_-Ya estás bien, ¿Dónde están tus papas?_ **

**_-No sé._ **

**_Y el peor de los casos se puso a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, cuando uno de mis hermanos lloraba mandaba a Percy a controlarlos, yo no sabía que se hacía, así que como no se callaba lo bese, si se ve horrible, un adolescente de quince besando a un niño de tal vez siete años, pero no fue un beso con lengua, fue más bien un roce para que se callara._ **

**_-Te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres, pero cállate._ **

**_-Está bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?_ **

**_-Charles, pero puedes decirme Charlie._ **

**_-Charlin._ **

**_-No, no, Charlie._ **

**_-Eh…_ **

**_-¡Charlie, Charlie, encontré a Ron!_ **

**_Mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento, estaba tan preocupado por Ron que deje al niño solo y fui al encuentro con ellos, me acuerdo que lo regañe y que quise darle una bofetada pero encontré que no era conveniente, Bill me pregunto porque estaba mojado y me acorde del niño, fui al lago y no estaba, me asuste, luego volví a decirle a Bill que fuera a dejar a Ron y le mentí diciéndole que yo iba a seguir nadando en el lago, en verdad me sentí culpable al dejarlo solo, así que cuando volví mire por todos lados, y cuando quise meterme en el lago escuche que entre las ramas de los arboles apareció el todo sucio y con la rodilla rasguñada._ **

**_-¿Qué te paso?_ **

**_-Es que me asuste, y me escondí._ **

**_-Eran mis hermanos, pero ven, vamos con ellos a que nos ayude a encontrar a tus padres, ven._ **

**_-No puedo._ **

**_Vi que su rodilla sangra mucho, así rompí mi playera, lo moje, lo limpie, y lo envolví en la herida._ **

**_-Ven, sube a mi espalda._ **

**_-No quiero._ **

**_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ **

**_-Estoy todo sucio, asqueroso, mis padres no me querrán más._ **

**_-Claro que no, ellos te aman._ **

**_-Pero una vez me dijeron que si me ensuciaba, no me darían un abrazo nunca más._ **

**_-Oye… son adultos, solo lo dicen para asustarte, un mal susto opino yo, pero no les creas del todo, ellos te aman. Ven, sube y vamos a buscarlos, ¿recuerdas de dónde viniste?_ **

**_-Por donde hay que ir._ **

**_-¿Qué?_ **

**_Él ya se había puesto en mi espalda y yo seguía agachado confundido por lo que me dijo_ **

**_-Es que no me acuerdo, así que por donde hay que ir, es en todas partes, porque no me acuerdo de donde vine._ **

**_-Este… bien, bien._ **

**_Lo alce y comenzamos a caminar en dirección opuesta de donde vivo mientras él me habla de que tenía un pavo real en casa, un enorme pavo real blanco, que era hermoso y elegante, y durante todo el tiempo no paraba de decirme Charlin esto, Charlin lo otro, quise corregirle, pero estaba cansado y era solo un niño. Que comenzó hacer una carga cuando se oscureció y me preocupe de que mis padres ya hubiesen llegado y estuviesen enojados conmigo por no cuidar el resto del día a los chicos, así que comencé a caminar más rápido y más, pero él no me decía si el lugar le parecía familiar o algo._ **

**_-¿No reconoces nada?_ **

**_-No, lo siento._ **

**_-No, no, no es tu culpa, debí llevarte a mi casa y llamar a la policía, maldición._ **

**_-Dijiste una mala palabra._ **

**_-Perdón._ **

**_Estaba muy cansado, demasiado, y estaba hambriento, quería dejarlo ahí he irme, pero no podía hacerlo, así que le sugerí que fuéramos a mi casa y así hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde el inicio, pero justo cuando íbamos directo a mi casa vi unas luces, y unas personas gritando cosas, y de la nada el niño me empujo y cayo de espalda para luego ir corriendo hacia esas voces, corrí hacia él, hasta que el llego en los brazos de una mujer que no logre ver su rostro por la cabeza del pequeño, y a un hombre que me dio la espalda para rodearlos, eran sus padres, así me alivie y fui a mi casa, donde me recibieron mis padres con ojos llorosos y una cachetada con el peso de una pluma por parte de mi madre. Yo apenas me acordaba de ese día porque lo único que me acordaba era que estaba cansado, muy cansado y con mucha hambre, tanta que ni me importo preguntarle el nombre al niño, y ni me fije en su rostro, solo que era ligeramente rubio._ **

-Pero el niño no era tan rubio.

-Con el tiempo se me aclaro. Y también fuiste tú quien me dijo que no le tomara tanto peso a estar limpio todo el tiempo, por eso no me bañaba casi todo el tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que en verdad necesitaba unas duchas. Y bueno… también fue en ese momento que me enamore de ti.

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿Cómo…?

-¿Te encontré? Pues esa misma noche que mis padres me encontraron, les dije lo que paso, les dije que fuiste como un príncipe salvándome, y que quería agradecértelo, pero justo llamaron del trabajo a mis padres y nos tuvimos que ir de la casa de mis tíos, que con el tiempo se fueron a vivir a Londres, así que no pude volver, pero durante el resto del año harte a mis padres insistiéndole que quería verte todo el tiempo, hasta que el detective que contrataron averiguo que estudiabas en Hogwarts, y que te faltaba solo un año para graduarte de ahí, me entristecí un poco, ya que quería estar en el mismo lugar que tú aparte de agradecerte, hasta que unos años después el detective que te seguía supo que un hermano tuyo, con la misma edad que yo ingresaría, así que convencí a mis padres que Hogwarts podría ser la mejor opción de estudio, y en verdad no tuve que hacer tanto esfuerzo, de por si Hogwarts tiene buena recomendaciones y entre, y entre al mismo salón de tu hermano para acércame más a él y ser su amigo.

-¿Entonces no eres amigo de Ron?

-Sí, si lo soy, con el tiempo me encariñe con él y con los demás inconscientemente. Pero mi objetivo siempre fuiste tú, ¿acaso no te resulto raro que unos padres de un niño que apena conoció tu hermano dejara tan fácilmente dejarlo en una casa con solo extraños durante unas semanas?

-Ah… pues…

-Mis padres estaban confiados que eran buenas personas porque no solo te siguieron a ti, sino que con el tiempo lo hicieron con toda tu familia, y los amigos de tu familia.

-Oye, eso es acoso.

-Lo sé. Es horrible, pero ya no siguen a ningún familiar tuyo.

-¿Y a mí?-Hubo un silencio que quizás duro más de un minuto.-Draco.

-Lo siento. No puedo. Por eso me desnude, porque cada vez que el detective me mandaba una carta con unas fotos a Hogwarts diciéndome que te acostaste con diez personas en una semana, me sentía estúpido, porque no aprovechaba el momento de coquetearte, sabiendo lo fácil que era conquistarte.

-No soy fácil.

-Vamos, Charlie, el detective me dijo que en una noche tuviste sexo con cinco chicos, uno en el baño, otro en medio de la pista de baile, otro en un sillón, otro en el auto, y el otro…

-SI, si, si, si, ya entendí, soy puto.

-No, no eres un puto. Solo que así te expresas. Me doy cuenta lo difícil que es para ti decir que yo te atraía, incluso cuando llevaste a esos dos a la casa en las vacaciones, note que te costaba ser romántico con ellos, o cariñoso, o coqueto, y me di cuenta que el sexo es tu medio de comunicación, y pensé que si me vieras así, entenderías lo que quería decirte.

-¿Qué eres el niño al que rescate hace años, y que me mandaste seguir a mí y mi familia, y que luego al final solo a mí, y que en verdad no tienes novio?

-Sí.

-Estás loco.

Entre de nuevo a la habitación, tome una parca para salir, y baje, no podía estar ahí con él, no podía, toda esa información, en tan poco tiempo, fue abrumador, y poco creíble en verdad, sentía que era una broma de mal gusto, o una pesadilla, no tan pesadilla a la que quería despertar pero al mismo tiempo no.

Durante el camino pensaba que porque no aprovechaba la oportunidad de estar con él, me confeso que le gusto desde siempre, que está enamorado, y que en verdad no tiene novio, aunque no le pregunte de porque mintió respecto a eso, y si a él le afectaría la amistad que tiene con Ron, pero luego pensaba lo bizarro de todo eso, de cómo él dijo tan tranquilo que me sigue durante años, que sabe el número de personas con quien me he acostado, que en verdad se hizo amigo de mi hermano por simple interés, y se desnudó dos veces porque creyó que por medio del sexo podría expresarme mejor lo que sentía, no soy fácil, bueno, sí, pero no con él. Lo vengo conociendo desde que tenía once, pero resulto que lo conozco desde los siete años, y que lo he visto como por el tierno amigo de mi hermano hasta que cumplió trece y se dio el estirón, y comenzó a desarrollar su cuerpo, en ese momento me sentí enfermo por pensar así de él, y luego sacarle fotos mientras sonreía, y tenerlas guardadas, mirar su cuerpo y pensar como seria sudoroso en la cama, con las mejillas arrebozadas, y a los quince cuando confeso que era gay y me puse feliz creyendo que tenía oportunidad, en unos milésimos de segundos, pero luego recordé que era amigo de Ron, pero luego pensé que daría todo de mi parte para que funcionara, luego pensé que no pasaría por mi tontos intentos de coqueteos con otras personas, y porque en ese momento estaba con mi primer novio, y luego cuando pensé en terminar él dijo que tenía novio, y toda esperanza se esfumo, y me hizo darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fue, y de enfermo que estaba en pensar así de un simple chico, y luego caer en desgracia por mi amargura de poder estar con la persona de la que por fin asimile de que me enamore, perdidamente, erráticamente, destructivamente, me enamore de un dragón que quemo toda alma, y se la devoro dejando solo trozos.

Ya no entendía nada, nada lo que estaba pasando, si esto era real o no, yo solo quería descansar, tener unas merecidas vacaciones, pero en cambio me toco un día muy raro, y rápido de emociones, y me di cuenta que en verdad no sabía nada de Draco entonces, tanto lo mire, y no me di cuenta que le gusto en verdad, mi pesimismo siempre me gano, tanto que no lo reconocí.

-¡Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie!

Escuche su voz gritando mi nombre, era de noche y hacia frio, se podría resfriar, y más al verlo solo con bata corriendo hacia mí, no quería que pasara frio por mi culpa, me saque la parca mientras me acercaba pero justo al momento de hacerlo Draco se cayó de frente y corrí hacia acercarme a el que ya se estaba levantando y miro su rodilla raspada llena de sangre.

-Ven, pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Lo tome rápido y lo cargue entre mis brazos yendo con cuidado hacia la cabaña que apenas podíamos ver con las luces apagadas, por suerte la puerta no estaba cerrado con llave. Lo lleve directo a mi habitación, y lo puse en la cama para recién prender la luz. Vi que su raspón en la rodilla salía mucha sangre, y que al parecer se torció el tobillo, así que baje, busque tres hielo, una bolsa, algodón, dos paños, uno seco y otro húmedo, y subí de nuevo, y le cure sus heridas.

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, tienes el tobillo muy hinchado.

-No es para tanto.

-Pues bien, mueve tu pie.

Un silencio surgió al decir eso mientras seguía mirando su tobillo y volvía a poner un algodón con agua en su rodilla para sacarle la sangre que quedaba muy poca.

-No pidas mucho.

-Voy a llevarte en unos minutos mientras baje esa hinchazón, por mientras hare algo para comer, ¿Qué quieres?

Tome los algodones sucios, y el vaso con agua que tome de mi baño mientras me levantaba y lo miraba tratando de ponerme firme y serio.

-Hablar.

-Draco, no, todo esto, tu aquí, desnudo, dos veces, que me hayas confesado que me sigues, y no solo a mí, sino que a toda mi familia desde hace años, solo porque tuviste ‘’amor a primera vista’’-Alzo como pude para poner mis dos dedos largos a cada lado como comillas.- es confuso.

-¿Por qué las comillas? Si me enamore de ti, pero cuando fui creciendo creí que en verdad solo era admiración, pero mientras más iba a tu casa, más me enamoraba…

-Ya basta, todo es muy repentino, y confuso.

-¿Por qué simplemente aprovechas? Aprovecha que tenemos los mismos sentimientos, y comencemos una relación…

-A base de mentiras. Todo lo que has hecho es mentira, tu amistad con mi hermano, tu frialdad hacia mí, tu noviazgo, ¿Por qué dijiste que tenías novio si en verdad me amas tanto?

-Para ponerte celoso, para que reaccionaras, pero nada, ni si quiera se te desfiguro tu rostro, simplemente seguiste aplaudiendo y riendo. Cuando vi que hiciste eso, por un momento pensé que me equivoque, y que solo fue una ilusión lo que vi, y que en verdad amabas a tu novio, pero con el tiempo note que si tenías celos cuando me evitabas cuando estaba con Theodore, pero no entendía porque no hacías nada….

-¡Porque tenías quince, tenías dieciséis, y tienes diecisiete, tenías novio, y eres amigo de mi hermano! ¡¿No tienen códigos de amigos?!

-¡Deja de interrumpirme, Charlie!

-¡Ay, perdón, no se le puede interrumpir a la realeza que complica todo!

-¡Yo no complico nada!

-¡Claro que si complicas todo, porque si hubieses dicho que yo te gusto de una manera más normal, más directo, y darme a entender que yo te gustaba, en vez de ponerte de novio he ignorarme como si solo fuera un maldito objeto, entonces ahí creería que no eres el Rey de las complicaciones! No, no, no, no, ¿sabes qué? ¡No eres el Rey de las complicaciones, solo eres un maldito mocoso, que ahora le dio la gana de confesarse, así de la nada, justo cuando quería paz! ¡QUERIA ALEJARME DE TI, DE TI, ¿LO ENTIENDES?! Solo eres un mocoso, un niño malcriado, que hace y desase todo cuando se le da la gana.

-Charlie…

-Iré hacer algo para comer, comerás, y luego iremos al hospital, y no quiero escucharte lo que resta de la noche, ¿entiendes?

Hice algo de fideos con una salsa que hice ayer, comimos en lugares distintos, fuimos al hospital más cercano, le desinfectaron la herida de la rodilla, lo vendaron, enyesaron su tobillo, y le dijeron que no era tan grabe, que poner hielo, hacer algo de ejercicio se le pasaría con los días, cuando llegamos lo subí a mi habitación y yo fui a otra, no podía estar con él, sentía que en vez de aclarar mi mente, me confundía mas.

Ya ni me acuerdo que hora es, deben ser como las cuatro. Despierto, y duermo de golpe, cada hora, es horrible, pero ahora, ahora, sentí que fue diferente, escuche un ruido al lado, donde estaba Draco, salí de inmediato pensando que necesitaba algo y se quiere parar, pero al llegar, escuche claramente gimoteos, estaba llorando, yo lo hice llorar, lo cual era lo menos que me hubiese gustado escuchar o ver. Jamás lo he visto llorar, ni lo he escuchado, para mí era lo mejor porque significaba que era feliz, pero ahora, ahora yo lo hice llorar, yo soy la causa de su sufrimiento, me sentí una completa mierda. Así que entre cuidadosamente para no asustarlo, me acosté a su lado lo cual hizo que se levantara de golpe, sentí su mirada, pero cuando me acerque el giro y toque su espalda, podía ver su silueta por la luz de la luna atravesando el ventanal.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas así porque te grite? Lo siento.

Sentí que pasaron unos minutos demasiado largos para mi gusto, quería que hablara, quería saber lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, hasta que sentí que el agarraba aire y luego exhalo como si estuviese cansado.

-No, no es eso, bueno… no solo eso, si me hiciste sentir mal que me gritaras, pero… en verdad, me siento humillado. Me desnude porque pensé que te excitarías, que querrías por lo menos algo de sexo, pero solo me humille, no sabes lo mal que me siento al comportarme como un niño, debes tener tanta vergüenza ajena.

-No, no, no, Draco.-Me apresure a decir para que dejara de hablar mal de si mismo.- No digas esas cosas, jamás pensé que hicieras el ridículo, no tengo vergüenza ajena, y nada por el estilo. Solo me sorprendiste, y lamento causarte este llanto. Por favor, dime que hacer para que dejes de llorar.

Puse mis dos manos en sus hombros mientras mi frente chocaba con su cabeza tocando su cabello desordenado con un toque de olor a vainilla, y margarita.

-Dime que me amas.

-Ya lo hice, Draco.

-Pero dime que tendremos algo, dame algo de esperanza, dame algún indicio de que por lo menos mi confesión hizo querer tener algo conmigo.

-Siempre he querido estar contigo, pero esto… tantas mentiras, tanto drama…

-Solo no quería sentirme rechazado, cuando me di cuenta que tal vez te gustaba y no hacías nada. Invente lo de Theodore para que reaccionaras, pero nada, aun así sentía que me querías, tu eres el confuso.

No era cierto, me aleje un poco, solo un poco mientras mis manos iban deslizándose por sus brazos suaves, y sin vello.

-No lo soy. Si no me acerque nunca a ti con esas intenciones fue porque eres un chico, tenías novio, y eres amigo de mi hermano, y si esto llegase a algo y se terminase, su amistad saldría afectada.

-No puedes terminar algo que no se ha iniciado, Charlie. Y lo de Ron, no te preocupes, él y toda tu familia sabe que ambos nos gustamos.

Genial, mi familia.

-Más sorpresas, ¿cierto?

-Más o menos, digamos que todos sabían de nuestra atracción pero que también no hacíamos nada, y Ron le agrada la idea que ambos estemos juntos, dice que seriamos la pareja ideal.

Eso me dio un poco de risa, me hizo sentir más liviano la conversación en verdad, tanto que pose mi cabeza en su espalda mientras miraba hacia afuera donde la luna seguía fuertemente brillando.

-¿Tu mandándome, y diciéndome puerco, y yo como tonto acatando tus ordenes?

-No…. Eres un cerdito, no un puerco.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Que suena más bonito, creo que te diré así.

-¿Y porque no oso?-Ya en estos minutos tenía mi barbilla apoyada en su espalda y mis brazos rodeando su torso con una confianza que daba la sensación de estar en aguas tibias.-Soy como un oso, peludo, medio obeso, grande, y me gusta los abrazos, soy un oso, ni si quiera tengo rostro de cerdo.

-Pero el estómago si, los osos comen lo de siempre, en cambio los cerdos comen cualquier cosa, como tu comiendo tus fideos con salsa, tres huevos fritos, una hamburguesa que no te importa si esta cruda o no, tres bebidas distintas mescladas, más otro plato con arroz con vienesa y dos huevos frito, y que aparte miras la comida como si te fuera la vida en ese momento.

-Si lo pones en ese contexto claro que soy un cerdo, pero en lo demás soy un tierno oso.

-Está bien, está bien, eres un oso.

-Suena mejor, y yo te llamaría hurón, o huròncito, ¿Cuál prefieres?

-Ninguno, los chicos me llamaron así porque no me bañaba y tenía mal olor, pero ya no.

-Bien… entonces, gato, eres como un gato.

-Suena mejor. –Nos reímos por unos segundos que se fueron volando rápido convirtiéndose en minutos agradables.-No puedo creer que estemos hablando como si nada, cuando antes no parábamos de gritarnos.

-Quizás es porque ya no hay nada más que ocultar, todo está claro, creo, lo que sientes por mí, lo que siento por ti, todo está claro, ya no hay una barrera.

-Cierto, pero respecto a eso, a lo que sientes por mí, hay algo que me quedo dando vuelta en mi cabeza, me hizo darme cuenta que en verdad fui un estúpido.-Al darse la vuelta mi abrazo se disolvió y se volvió un cara a cara que podíamos vernos por la luz de la luna, podía ver la mitad de su rostro pálido y sus hermosos ojos azules, Dios, que hermoso es.- ¿A qué te referías que te querías alejar de mí? ¿Tanto daño te hago?

-No, no en verdad, no. De acuerdo, tu dijiste que no entendías porque yo no me puse celoso, o puse algún gesto cuando supe que tenías novio, pues bien, no fue porque amaba al chico con el que salía en ese entonces, sino que… hice todo, todo lo posible para que no me vieras romperme en ese momento. Tuve tantas ganas de llorar, de gritar, de romper todo, quería despertar de esa pesadilla pero todo fue real, y desde entonces mi amor por ti casi se volvió obsesión en pensar todo el tiempo en ti, que hacías, con quien estabas, si Ron hablaba de mí y tú lo escuchabas, cosas estúpidas como esa, luego el año pasado me amargue cuando lo invitaste y estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, durmieron en la misma habitación, y me volví loco, tanto así que cuando volví a trabajar ya era tarde. Me consumí, por completo en la amargura, en no haber sido más valiente y tratar de conquistarte, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso me decía que eras muy niño.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Su mano, su mano acariciando mi rostro para así al mismo tiempo entregarme una sonrisa, a mí, una sonrisa a mí, una sonrisa que era distinta a todas la que le había visto, esta se veía más… plena.

-Creo que desde siempre te considere un niño lindo, pero de gustar, así fijarme en cada parte de tu cuerpo, en cada cosa que hacías, decías, en cada rincón de tu ser, fue a los treces, te diste un gran estirón, y tu cabello desordenado, mas tu rostro fino, era como ver un ángel. De ahí para adelante me fije en cada detalle tuyo, como que arrugas la nariz al oler el ajo, que muerdes el labio cuando te gusta algo, que alzas las cejas cuando no le crees a alguien o algo, que en verdad te gusta cuando alguien te dice que lo hiciste bien, que tus padres reconozcan que hiciste algo bien, porque te hace sentir útil, o querido, que tu color favorito es el negro y el verde, que aunque digas que no te gusta bailar, siempre mueves los pies al compás de la música, que adoras a tu padrino Severus a pesar de las discusiones que se dan por celular.

-Es que cree que siempre tiene la razón.

Y como siempre, cuando reclama pone su rostro de fastidio que siempre me dan ganas de besarlo, pero no podía, quería seguir así, hablando, aclarando todo de una vez.

-Al igual que tú, y lo dices con tanta firmeza que hasta te creen, pero sabes en el fondo que no es tan verdad, como cuando dijiste que esa maleta negra era tuya cuando en verdad era de Hermione, todos te creyeron por sonar tan convincente, pero no yo, ya que la tuya tiene unos ligeros relieves y la de Hermione es lisa.

-Pues digamos que ahora tengo dos maletas.

-Oh Dios.

¿Cómo no podía reírme al ver su rostro sinvergüenza que ponía como si estuviese orgullos? Como un niño, mi niño.

-No te rías.

-Perdón… perdón de verdad.

-No importa, pero, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Buena pregunta.

-Siendo honesto, no sé. Tú y yo nos dirigíamos la palabra solo para saludar, preguntarnos como estábamos, y los únicos momentos en que conversamos de verdad era cuando estaba toda mi familia alrededor, sin ellos no sabría qué tema sacar contigo a sola.

-Cualquiera hubiese bastado.-Su mano fue insistente en seguir acariciando mi rostro, que cómodamente se posó mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de retener de alguna forma el contacto en mi piel como un recuerdo, sabiendo lo difícil que es eso.- con solo escucharte me relaja. Pero con todo eso, no importa si hablamos menos o más antes, ambos nos gustamos, ambos sabemos detalle del otro que otros no notarían en años, tu familia sabe, mi familia sabe, y lo aceptan, nada nos impide iniciar una relación.

Tome su mano entre las mías, la bese en sus nudillos como un caballero besaría a su princesa, en este caso mi príncipe, mi Rey, mi dragón.

-Pero tu edad sí, no es sino al otro año cuando cumples años y seas mayor de edad.

-Solo tengo diecisiete años, un año más, un año menos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ningún familiar o amigo te va a demandar por amarnos mutuamente.

‘’Amarnos mutuamente’’ que bien suena.

-Pues… ¿y si somos distintos? Eres joven, y querrás salir, tomar con amigos de tu edad, salir a discos, vives la vida más rápido que yo, los jóvenes en general lo viven así, y aparte vivo aquí, aislado por completo, no te gustaría….

La humedad helado en mis labios tibios fue una combinación explosiva en mi corazón, ya no había mente, no había razón, solo instinto que solo tuvo las ganas de abrazarlo con todos mi fuerzas, con todas mis ganas, con todo mi ser.

Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, y con mucho cuidado con su rodilla y su tobillo me coloque entre sus piernas que se estiraron a cada lado mío, como las mías debajo, y así nos quedamos, ni más, ni menos, solo los dos besándonos, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, mesclando nuestra salivas que salían de nuestras bocas mojándose mutuamente los bordes de los labios, nuestras narices rozándose, nuestro cuerpo pegándose, mi alma entrelazándose en su cuerpo, mi corazón ventilándose, con un ritmo lento, pausado, fuerte, como el suyo. Podía escucharlo, a ambos, los dos en sintonía, en armonía en esta habitación oscura, ya nada más había que hablar. Me separa solo unos centímetros, para acariciar su rostro, saber que era real, que esto era real, que él me ama, como yo a él, que nada se interpone, la familia, el novio falso, nada de eso que tanto me preocupaba se interpone.

-Acostémonos, quiero estar a tu lado acostado, contemplándote toda la noche, ver que en la mañana seguirás aquí, y que no eres una ilusión.

-Y dices que no sabes coquetear.

-No es coqueteo decir la verdad a la persona que ama. En verdad tengo miedo, de que esto sea falso, de que nada de esto sea real, que en la mañana despierte y no estés, o que me digas que es una broma.

-Jamás te diría eso, jamás mentiría respecto a mis sentimiento hacia ti, no soy esa clase de persona, enserio me gustas, enserio te amo. Charlin, mi Charlin, bésame, bésame mucho, mucho, mucho.

Eso hicimos, toda la noche, nuestros labios ardían de tanto saliva, se partieron con ligeras mordidas, y cuando nos quedamos esclavos del silencio, nos contemplamos, yo lo contemple toda la noche, tocando las puntas de mis dedos su suave y helada piel, su lacio cabello perfumado, sus labios húmedos, su nariz respingada, sus pómulos, su frente, su barbilla, su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, su brazo izquierdo descubierto, lo roce, todo, creyendo que así sería una pluma de un ala del ángel tocándolo indebidamente al caerse sin querer de su imponente cuerpo, como sería la gota de lluvia opacando el fuego del dragón tibiamente, las nubes rozando sus alas al volar, quería ser los más suave posible, ser digno de tocarlo, por fin, tocarlo.

Sin darnos cuenta, amaneció, solo mi celular que sonó una llamada nos despertó de nuestro coma, eran alrededor de las una y media, y la persona que llamaba era mi hermano Ron.

-¿Ron, que pasa?

-Nada, solo que… bueno… ¿esta Draco? Digo, ¿Cómo anda las cosas por allá? ¿Están bien? si no, ¿puedo hablar con Draco?

-¿Qué? No te entiendo, Ron, ¿quieres saber cómo estamos o hablar con Draco?

-Este…

Escuche una hermosa risa gruesa a mi lado, riéndose, ¡se estaba riendo! A mi lado, podía verlo de cerca, sin necesidad de sacarle fotos, lo tengo a mi lado, mi corazón no paro de latir de prisa, sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar por solo verlo, y con eso me llevo a no respirar bien, se me corto el aire.

-Dame tu celular.

-Sí, sí, toma.-Dije torpemente, y le pase torpemente mi celular que se cayó casi pegándole el su bello rostro.-Lo siento.

Se sentó con cuidado mientras tomaba el celular en su mano derecha mientras que con la otra me tocaba el rostro para luego acercarse y darme un pequeño beso.

-No te preocupes.-Me sonrió, que lindo.-Por cierto, ahora vas a saber la última mentirita del día.-No será bueno, creo.- Hola Ron….si, si, ayer…. Si… Ron… déjame hablar Ron… está bien, está bien. Funciono.-Dijo sonriéndome, a mí, que bien se siente.-Nos confesamos, los dos, así que no hay necesidad de que vengan, y dile a tu madre…. Si… si, es para que no nos llamen, estaremos solo los dos… Si Ron, te mandaremos una fotos de los dos…. Espera, te pondré en alta voz.

-Lo siento, Charlie, planeamos todo esto como medida de desesperación al saber que no irías a casa en esta vacaciones.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta que era mentira que vendrían.

-Lo siento, pero no fui el único, así si quieres recriminar a alguien, hazlo a mi nuestra madre, ella fue quien los impulso.

Eso no me sorprendió en verdad, mi madre siempre se mete en donde no debe.

-Vaya, lo tendré en mente.

-Bien, le diré a mamá, para no los interrumpa en lo suyo, ya sabes…

-Ron.

Que atrevido, es mi hermanito, ¿Cómo insinúa ‘’eso’’? Aunque no está lejos de la realidad.

-Lo siento, pero estamos contentos de que por fin se hayan confesado, apostamos que sería sí o sí que ayer ambos quedarían juntos, o hoy, así que gracias hermanito, gane.

-¡No te daré mi carta, es mi colección completa!

Se escuchó claramente la voz de Harry como eco.

-¡La apostate, Harry, no te puedes retractar! Lo siento por eso, y que las vaya bien, adiós.

-Eso fue algo chistoso.

Dijo mientras dejaba mi celular en el mueble de noche, se acostaba conmigo, y me daba un pequeño beso, esto es como un sueño.

-Proviniendo de Ron, todo lo es. Por cierto, mandémosle la foto que tanto pide.

-Claro.

Agarro el celular de nuevo y lo puso en cama frontal y nos dimos un pequeño beso al sacarnos la foto, se lo mande a Ron que respondió de inmediato con exclamación de felicitaciones, y a mi madre que solo escribió que nos protegiéramos, que bien, Ron no era el único en pensar así.

-Todos piensan que tendremos sexo ahora.

-¿No quieres?

-Claro que sí, durante años soñé tenerte entre mis brazos, pero esto recién comienza, sería muy apresurado, y aparte tienes tu tobillo y rodilla lastimados, así que no creo que sea muy cómodo para ti.

-Tienes razón, disfrutemos esto de esta forma, así, solos los dos acostados. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas cosas que solo a ti tenía ganas de decir, eres especial para mí, que quiero que sepas cada cosa.

-Entonces dímelas, todas. Pero por mientras déjame hacer algo para almorzar, son las unas y algo, es tarde, ven.

-¡Charlie!

Lo tome como una princesa entre mis brazos mientras la hermosa melodía risueña salía de su boca, lo lleve a bajo, y no deje que caminara ni se esforzara, en cambio ambos conversamos cosas que nunca nos atrevimos a hablar, creyendo que el otro tal vez no le importaría. Pero todo lo que sale de su boca es poesía, es ley para mí. Disfrutamos cada momento juntos, ambos acostado frente a frente en el sillón mirándonos mientras hablábamos de nuestro día, hablando de cosas que no queríamos hablar con nadie más que con nosotros mismos, luego lo lleve afuera a sentarnos en la silla columpio para mirar el día soleado, era un hermoso día para rozar brazo con brazo con la persona que uno ama. Después tuvimos una once tranquila en mi habitación, ahí nos quedamos en silencio, nos miramos, nos rozábamos, nos besábamos, nos reíamos, era como si tuviera constantemente una electricidad tan agradable en mi cuerpo, mi corazón latiendo de prisa, mi boca que no paraba de reír que dolía, estando con él, que nos pasó el día volando, no tuvimos hambre, creo que era imposible tener hambre estando los dos hambriento de solo sentimiento del otro, nada más que eso queríamos comer, quería comer de sus suspiros, de sus anhelos, de sus risas, de sus miradas, de sus caricias, quería comer cada aire que tomaba y exhalaba, quería comer cada latido de su corazón, quería todo el. Quiero estar con él, todo el tiempo, sin despegarme, porque siento que en cualquier momento se ira.

-No me iré Charlie.

-¿Te abrazo muy fuerte?

Ambos ya estábamos acostados de nuevo en la cama abrazándonos frente a frente en la oscuridad, lo tenía abrazado de su cintura rodeándolo mientras él tenía sus dos brazos en mi pecho como acurrucándose.

-No, me gusta cómo me abrazas. Siento que me proteges, pero no quiero que pienses que esto acabara, seguirá, Charlie, tú y yo seguirá por siempre. De eso me encargare yo.

-Ambos querrás decir, la relación es entre dos, y no quiero que solo tú te esfuerces. Te amo Draco Malfoy.

-Te amo, Charlie Weasley, mi Charlin, mío.

-Tuyo.

Su boca se abrió lentamente déjame el paso a la mía, mi lengua, mi saliva, ambas entrelazadas con las suyas.

Sentía que ya no importaba si moría hoy, si lo hiciera, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, podría fácilmente aceptar la muerte como una amiga, moriría feliz, sabiendo que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, moriría feliz sabiendo que esta felicidad tan adictiva pude sentirla gracias a él, mi amado Dragón. Todo fue gracias a él. El día de ayer fue raro, rápido, pero con un final feliz que jamás olvidare, ya que el día de ayer fue un nuevo inicio, repentino, atolondrado, pero un buen inicio para los dos. Que después de ya cinco años, aún seguimos juntos, en la misma cama, la misma casa, y un solo corazón latiendo por los dos.

En una habitación oscura de un departamento ubicado en Chelsea Londres, estaba un hombre de veintidós años, cabello rubio peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, piel blanca como la nieve, labios finos con toque rosado, y unos ojos azules afilados como dardos que se lanzaban a cada fotografía pegada en todas las paredes, todos de distintos días, o distinta hora en distinto lugares, pero siempre, en cada una, la misma persona, un hombre alto, robusto, con rostro redondo, pecas y algo temible, cabello rojizo ondulado que creció hace unos meses porque este hombre le dijo que le gustaba así, sonrió para sí mismo. Le gusto demasiado, casi lo excito que lo haya obedecido en eso por un comentario a la ligera que dio en sus vacaciones antes de regresar a las clases universitarias, lo cual significaba que si lo escuchaba, que si le ponía atención, aunque sabe que lo hace, igual le fascina sentir o ver que en verdad lo hace. Ver que acata cada orden de manera inconsciente o mas de manera consciente, ver que tiene la misma intensidad de amor por el cómo lo tenía hace cinco años atrás cuando ambos se confesaron por fin sus sentimientos tan predecibles, y que temían decir por un rechazo que en el fondo él sabía que no iba a existir, pero siempre tuvo la duda, y cuando todo se aclaró, cuando se oficializo la relación ante los demás, fue para el como un permiso para cautivar al príncipe al castillo, y no dejar que nadie más se le acercara a la torre, solo el, solo él podía rodearlo, mirarlo, olerlo, besarlo, morderlo, molestarlo, hacerlo llorar, hacerlo reír, de tristeza, o rabia, solo él podía, nadie más. Por eso estaba desesperado, tenía que recibir la llamada para saber si ya todo estaba hecho, y cuando comenzó a impacientarse sonó al momento de que estaba a punto de agarrar la cámara que tenía para lanzarlo a la pared con el retrato de su amado hecho por todas las fotos que el detective que llamo recopilo durante años para mandárselo y saber que nadie más lo tocaba, que nadie más se atrevería hacerlo, como lo hicieron esos dos tipos de escoria que tuvo hace año. Sintió al de compasión, tal vez lastima al recordarlos llorar mientras suplicaban por sus vidas y juraban que nunca más verían a su amado Charlin, sintió lastima, no por ellos, por él, el del pasado que tuvo que gastar toda su energía en esas escoria que luego las quito del camino de todas forma para que no fastidiaran en un futuro. Y ahora, ahora había otra lacra que tenía que deshacerse rápidamente, un lindo veterinario joven recién ingresado que entro a trabajar donde Charlie. Él no tiene problemas que se relacione con más personas, pero tiene su límite, y ese es cuando las intenciones de los otros son más que una simple charla después del trabajo, o cuando llama cuando no hay trabajo, o que llama justo cuando ambos estaban a punto de, eso sobrepaso todo, él pensó; no tiene por qué llamarlo tanto, ambos no están trabajando, ¿para que lo llama? Solo es un simple compañero de trabajo, habría que recordárselo.

-Al fin llamas, estuve cerca de mandar a que te mataran…. ¿lo hiciste? ¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí, señor, hable con él. Le dije sutilmente que se ubicara en su lugar, que el señor Weasley tiene novio, y que y si volvía acercarse de manera innecesaria le haríamos una visita amistosa.

-Bien, bien, ¿te aseguraste de que no llamara a la policía?

-Sí, señor, de hecho mientras hablábamos en el callejón, los chicos intervinieron su celular, y teléfono con el mío, así que cada llamada que hará, lo escuchare personalmente por si este chico decide ponerse rebelde.

-Eres el mejor detective de nuestra familia, gracias.

-Todo por el ahijado de mi esposo, ¿necesitas algo más?

-No, no, es todo, solo mantente vigilando a ese tipo, algo en mi me dice que seguirá llamándolo. Enserio no puedo creer que creyera tener derecho de llamar a mi Charlie mientras estábamos juntos.

-Lo sé, incluso cuando lo encare, ese sinvergüenza se rio diciendo que no le importaba si el señor Weasley tenía novio.

-¡Hijo de puta! Espero que le hayas dado un tierno abrazo.

-Muchos, de hecho. Bueno, si no me necesitas, colgare.

-Claro, Tom, saluda a Severus de mi parte.

-Claro que sí, siempre me pregunta si le mandaste un saludo o algo para decirle, adiós.

-Adiós.

Estaba feliz, consiguió lo que quiso. Siempre lo hizo, cuando se perdió y se encontró con Charlie por primera vez fue como una carga eléctrica en todo su pequeño cuerpo, más aun al obtener su primer beso, luego fingió que no sabía de donde vino, tiene memoria eidética desde siempre, luego cuando se separaron, hizo todo lo posible para que lo encontraran, lo encontraron, sus padres le dijeron que podía decirle gracias y se acabaría todo, pero no, no quería que acabara así, Charlie Weasley era suyo desde el momento en que se dieron el beso, nada y nadie podía quitárselo, así que prefirió seguirlo en las sombras, oculto hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de acercase, se hizo amigo de Ron, su hermano menor, al que fingió, y finge quererlo, cuando en verdad no soporta ni la mitad de los Weasley, solo a él, y a Ginny que lo encaro al tener sospecha de su verdadera naturaleza, esa chica es igual de depredadora que el cuándo está detrás de Harry y finge ser una tierna pero fuerte chica, cuando en verdad es solo una zorra que protege su presa. Pasaron los años, utilizo a Theodore, su mejor amigo, su amigo que se volvió su amigo sexual a los años, lo utilizo al fingir querer olvidarse de su gran y primer amor, cuando en verdad quería sacarle celos, no funciono, pero igual siguió con el plan, el plan fue que toda la familia Weasley, como la suya tuvieran de acuerdo a su relación, y paso, otra cosa que logro, pero al momento de decidirse en conquistarle en esa vacaciones, cuando le dijeron que no iría, todo calma, todo su ser que trato de ocultar se fue al demonio, planeo todo para ir a donde estaba su amado príncipe, los convenció a todos, y le dijo a Theodore que no quería que fuera con él las vacaciones, que no era necesario, y cuando llego, su plan de seducirlo de manera sexual también se fue al demonio al ver que no tuvo efecto, ahí se dio cuenta lo difícil que era, y lo excito más aun, pero esa misma noche todo se arregló, se ‘’aclaro’’, ambos dijeron lo que sentían, excepto el. Si, puede que haya dicho que lo ama, que es cierto, lo ama tanto que si algún día Charlie muriese él se mataría sin pensarlo, pero no le dijo que quitaba a cada persona que el creyese que era una amenaza, que en verdad no soportaba a los chicos, o sus hermanos, que en verdad él tenía una obsesión con él, al tal nivel que puso cámaras en toda su cabaña para cuando fuera a Londres a estudiar, pudiera vigilarlo todo el tiempo, ver con quien hablaba, quien lo visitaba, cuando se duchaba era su parte favorita del día, y con los años le oculto más y más, y más cosas, como que cuando Theodore murió en verdad no fue un accidente automovilístico, sino que el pobre no soporto la idea de haber sido utilizado, y que cuando supo de su relación no aguanto, fue para mejor, pensó Draco en su funeral, así no sería una basura lastimosa.

Y de repente, de la nada le viene su angustia, esa, aquella pesadilla que tiene, esa en donde Charlie descubre su verdadera cara y se asusta, se aleja, y lo repudia, esa pesadilla, de solo pensarla, de solo, soñarla, de solo recordarla, lo hace faltar el aire en la habitación de cuatro paredes repleta de fotografías de Charlie, Charlie con ropa, sin ropa, comprando, bebiendo, comiendo, caminando, trotando, leyendo, conduciendo, hablando, riendo, durmiendo, todo, todo repleto del ser más hermoso del su mundo, su más preciado tesoro que no quiere compartir, y que hará todo lo posible para mantenerlo en lo alto de la torre, sin que nadie le diga nada, ni le muestre nada, envolviéndolo en una fantasía en donde ambos, solo ellos dos son felices.

-¿Hola? Charlie,

Lo había llamado en el mejor momento, justo, siempre salvándolo de la oscuridad, ese es su príncipe, su Charlie.

-Te extraño, mi dragón.

-Yo más, mucho, mucho más.

Suspiro, suspiro, suspiro, suspiro, suspiro cada vez que su corazón latía al compás de su príncipe que ignora su cautiverio.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Y yo te amo, Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haberlo leído hasta el final, espero que les halla gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
